Akanes Lächeln
by Chiyo May
Summary: Was ist schlimmer als ein Machoweib zur Verlobten zu haben? - Ein komplett durchgedrehtes Machoweib.


Der Raum war dunkel und die Luft darin dick und übelriechend. Bräunliches schwaches Licht fiel über einen dreckigen, schlichten Holztisch. Hinter der alten Lampe, deren rostiger Schirm quietschte als sie hin und her schwang, war nur der Rücken eines sehr alten Mannes zu sehen. Sein Buckel war so hoch, dass vom Kopf kaum noch etwas zu erkennen war, wenn er einem den Rücken zudrehte. Mit seinen dürren, klapprigen Fingern fuhr er durch die Regale. "Ahhh... Da ist es ja" stieß er irgendwo zwischen einem harten Hauchen und sanftem Keuchen hervor und schnappte mit seinen zangenartigen Händen nach einem der Reagenzgläser. Langsam humpelte er zum Tisch hinüber und stellte das Glas vorsichtig in einen dafür vorgesehenen Ständer ab, um dann einen dicken Wälzer, der sich darauf befand näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. "Gut. Gut." Murmelte er und zwirbelte seinen langen, grauen Ziegenbart zwischen seinen zittrigen Fingern auf als er die Zeilen auf der vergilbten Seite überflog. "Alles, was du zu tun hast, ist die Zielperson dazu zu bringen, dieses Pulver aufzunehmen. Im Essen, im Wasser - das spielt keine Rolle. Hauptsache, du verabreichst der ausgesuchten Person die ausreichende Menge. Dann wird alles so geschehen, wie du es vorgesehen hast." Ein Husten unterbrach ihn und das Krächzen, das seiner Kehle entfleuchte wirkte in dem feuchten Keller ominöser weise am aller stärksten gänsehauteinflößend auf das Mädchen. "Vertrau mir, mein Kind. Es gibt nichts Sichereres als alte chinesische Zauberformeln. Es kann nichts schief gehen."   
  
Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und es folgte nur ein kurzes Nicken zum Abschied, ehe sie ihm die geforderte Summe für die Mixtur überreichte und sich dann zum Gehen hinfort bewegte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ranma biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Noch ein tiefer Atemzug. Jetzt! Nein, Halt. Noch nicht. Besser noch einmal ganz tief durchatmen. Neben dem stetigen Tropfen des Wasserhahns hörte man seine Zähne unmelodisch aufeinander knirschen. Was für'n Scheißjob. Aber er musste ihn beinahe jeden Tag erledigen. Eigentlich hätte es sich längst daran gewöhnt haben müssen. Tat er aber nicht. Es gab ja auch immer wieder neue Überraschungen. So. Noch einmal bis drei zählen, aber ganz langsam, und dann war er bereit.  
  
"AAARGH!!"  
  
Wütend pfefferte er die Pinzette mitsamt des mit Jod betupften Wattebausches in eine Ecke des Badezimmers und schaute dem armseligen kleinen Objekt auf seiner kurzen Flugbahn keuchend nach. Das reichte noch nicht. Da, Akanes Bluse in der Wäscheablage. Flieg, verdammte Bluse! Hier noch ein Shampoofläschchen! Flieg Shampoo!! Und noch etwas Seife gefälligst?! Ranma bremste sich selbst als er erkannte, dass seine Laune einen so tiefen Punkt erreicht hatte, dass er in seiner Zerstörungswut als nächstes vermutlich das Waschbecken aus der Wand gerissen hätte. Wirklich ein Scheißjob! Und wie das brannte. Verdammt, selbst der Teufel hätte das nicht besser machen können. Allerdings war der Teufel nichts im Gegensatz zu Akane. Warum hasste sie ihn eigentlich so? Wahrscheinlich, weil er als Mädchen schöner war als sie. Dumme, fette Kuh. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. "So ein brutales Machoweib. Immer muss die gleich zuschlagen. Tse, die lässt mich ja noch nicht mal aussprechen. Nur weil Shampoo zufällig durchs Fenster aufgekreuzt ist, als ich gerade ein Bad nehmen wollte. Kann ja auch nix dafür, dass ich ein Frauenheld bin." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, während er sein Gesicht von einer Seite zur anderen drehte. "Mmmm-hm. Obwohl diese blöde Kuh mir wieder alles blau und blutig geschlagen hat, sehe ich aber einfach noch unverschämt gut aus. Da darf sie sich nicht beschweren." Theatralisch seufzend schwang er seinen Pferdeschwanz zurück, der ihm über die Schulter gefallen war. "Hmmm.... Gar nicht mal so schlecht", kommentierte er leise als er immer neue Posen vor dem Spiegel gestaltete. "Einmal den Bizeps anspannen. Ja... Sehr gut. Einmal ein ernstes, undurchschaubares Gesicht aufsetzen. Mmm... Sehr mysteriös. Und jetzt Zähne zeigen und lächel-- LäÄCHERRLNG!" Entsetzt sprang Ranma seinem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen. Das konnte doch nicht... Da war doch nicht etwa.... Und schon machte es laut _Pling_ als ein winziges porzellangleiches Etwas zu seinen Füßen auf die Kacheln fiel. Ein Tränchen kullerte seine Wange hinab und tröpfelte ebenfalls zu Boden. "Mein Zahn--" heulte er jämmerlich auf und wechselte den Blick von seines Körpers eigen, das sich nun verabschiedet hatte wieder zu seinem Spiegelbild hinauf, in welchem ihm nun ein nicht mehr ganz so schöner Ranma mit einer schrecklichen Fratze, dessen ganze Hässlichkeit von einer großen schwarzen Lücke in seinem Mund klaffte, entgegengrinste. Die Tränchen wurden immer dicker und kullerten und kullerten bis seine Backen ganz dick waren. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Er und hässlich?! Das war eine sehr, SEHR ungesunde Kombination! Erschöpft sank er auf den feuchten Fliesen in einen Schneidersitz. Er hatte sich seine Schlafanzughose eh schon ganz nass geheult, da machten die paar Wasserspritzer auf dem Boden auch nichts mehr aus. "Na toll. So kann ich mich doch nirgends blicken lassen. Ich seh' aus wie eine Oni-Maske! Oder... Oh Gott! So sehe ich fast aus wie Akane!! Wenn sie wütend ist, sieht sie genauso aus wie eine Oni-Makse. NEIN!" Schwer seufzend sank er in sich zusammen. Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Ranma, bist du da drin?"  
  
"Mist, das ist Akane", stellte Ranma fest und geriet in Panik. So durfte sie ihn nicht sehen. Die hätte sich ja nur kaputt gelacht bis sie geplatzt wäre. Keine Chance.   
  
- "Warte, Akane! Komm jetzt nicht rein!!"   
  
Hastig grabbelte er über den Boden. "Verflucht, wo ist dieser verdammte Zahn denn hingefallen?"  
  
"Wieso nicht? Gebadet hast du doch schon." Fragte Akane verwirrt und fügte spöttisch hinzu: "Sogar in Gesellschaft. Oder hast du jetzt wieder eine andere bei dir?"  
  
- "Quatsch! Aber komm bloß nicht rein!"   
  
"Warum nicht? Kasumi schickt mich. Das Abendessen ist fertig. Ich kann mir ja auch Spannenderes vorstellen, als mit dir zu plauschen. Pah!"  
  
Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn. Wenn er nur endlich diesen verfluchten Zahn finden würde, dann könnte er ihn sich vielleicht wieder in den Mund stecken für ein Weilchen. Mit der Zahnmedizin war er zwar nicht bestens vertraut, aber irgendwie würde es schon klappen, dass er nicht wie ein totaler Idiot aussieht, wenn er hinaustritt. Seine Hände klatschten auf den Bodenfliesen als er sich ein Stück weit vorbeugte, um sie besser abzutasten. Aber er fand so allerlei - Akanes Bluse, den Deckel von der eben in die Ecke gefeuerten Shampooflasche, ein Stück Seife und... Ihgitt. Shampoo-Kleckse. Jetzt klebten seine Finger auch noch. Wunderbar. Nur dieser vermaledeite Zahn wollte sich natürlich partout nicht finden lassen. "Müssen diese blöden Kacheldinger auch die gleiche Farbe haben wie mein Zahn. So ein Mist!" Ratlos ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Po fallen und ein lautes Keuchen entfuhr ihm als er die spitze Zahnwurzel deutlich an seinem Allerwertesten spürte. "Argh. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wo dieses Mistvieh von Zahn ist."

   
- "Ich sage... es dir.... nett und freund-....lich: Bleib..... BITTE..... einfach nur..... draußen..... Akane...."  
  
Er hielt die Luft an, um keinen Mucks des Schmerzes von sich zu geben, als er mit einer so leichten Bewegung, wie nur irgend möglich zwischen die Beine in Richtung Gesäß griff, um sein gutes Sitzfleisch von dem bösen 'erst Ausreißer, jetzt Eindringling' zu befreien. Uh. Das war gar nicht gut. Zu schnell bewegt. Zu starke Erschütterung. Zahn bohrte sich tiefer. Kurz gesagt: "AAAAARGH!!"   
  
"Ranma! Was--?!"  
  
Und _Ratsch_ wurde dir Tür auch schon aufgeschoben. Akane sah so aus als würde sie sich am liebsten übergeben wollen, denn der Anblick von beinahe herausspringenden Augen und wild gekräuselten Haaren stand ihr nicht wirklich gut. "Ranma....." sagte sie leise, aber die unendlich große Abscheu schrie sie dabei dennoch so laut heraus, wie es ein Mensch nur konnte.   
  
"Was glotzt du mich so an?" stöhnte er und schaute mit vor Schmerz angespanntem Gesicht zu ihr auf. "Du hast mich erst in diese Situation gebracht!"   
  
Akane sah immer noch mit selbem Ausdruck auf ihn hinab. Sah auf den Jungen, der ihr angeblicher Verlobter war. Eben war er noch mit einer anderen in der Badewanne und jetzt saß er hier alleine in seinem Schlafanzug auf dem Boden des Badezimmers. Schwitzend. Stöhnend. Die Hand zwischen den Beinen. Mit der anderen Hand ihre Lieblingsbluse festkrallend. Die Schlafanzughose im Schritt genässt. "Wegen mir tust du das, ja?" raunte sie raubtierartig. "Du sitzt hier und riechst an meiner Kleidung..."  
  
Und so allmählich dämmerte es auch Ranma wie diese Situation nun wieder ausgesehen haben mochte, darum zog er hastig seine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen hervor und winkte in ihre Richtung ab. "Das verstehst du völlig fal--"

"EEEEEEK!" Kreischend sprang sie zurück.  
  
"WAS?!" Er folgte ihrem entsetzen Blick und machte Halt bei seiner soeben gehobenen Hand. Oder besser gesagt bei der klebrigen dicken Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern. "Oh. Das? Das war doch nur Shampoo."  
  
"Shampoo?! Ich verstehe! Erst finde ich dich hier, wie du... du Perverser! Und dann lügst du auch noch und sagst, dass du es meinetwegen getan hast. Aber jetzt zeigst du endlich dein wahres Gesicht. ICH HASSE DICH! Shampoo ist also der Grund weswegen du...."  
  
"NEIN, du dummes Kind!" brüllte Ranma dazwischen als er erkannte, worauf sie hinauswollte und wackelte, so sicher es der Schmerz in seiner Pobacke zuließ, auf seine Füße und auf Akane zu. "Shampoo, verstehst du? Haarwaschmittel!" Doch noch ehe er aussprechen konnte, geriet Akane in Panik. Denn alles, was sie im Augenblick sah, war alles andere als eine möglicherweise plausible Erklärung, sondern nichts als ein kleiner, dreckiger Perversling, der erst chinesische Katzenmädchen vernascht - in _ihrem_ Haus - und es sich dann auch noch selbst besorgt - in _ihrem_ Haus - und zur Krönung von allem dann hüftschwingend auf sie zutänzelt, seinen.... 'Nektar' stolz anpreisend, indem er ihn ihr entgegenstreckte und alles in allem wahrscheinlich nur versuchen würde, sie genauso billig zu verführen wie seine kleinen Gespielinnen vorher schon. Aber so eine war sie nicht. Sie war mehr der Typ, der.... zuschlug. Und _Rumps_ sollte das Waschbecken schließlich doch noch seinen Weg aus der Wand finden und Ranma kippte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag durch einen guten Schlag von Akane ohnmächtig um.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Du kannst froh sein, dass ich keine Mädchen schlage", knurrte Ranma in Akanes Richtung.   
  
Diese wälzte sich unwohl auf ihrem Futon auf die andere Seite. "Das werde ich Paps nie verzeihen. NIE! Erst die Verlobung, dann auch noch das", grummelte sie selbstmitleidig. "Es war doch nur ein Milchzahn. Hat dein Vater selbst gesagt! Und ich habe mich doch entschuldigt. Auch wenn du es nicht mal verdient hattest. Die Situation war ja aber auch zu verdächtig. Und trotzdem bestraft er mich hiermit!"  
  
Ranma funkelte sie in der Dunkelheit an. "Du bist hiermit gestraft? Mir mit dir ein Zimmer zu teilen, das ist für mich lebensgefährlicher als in einem Stromkasten zu hausieren. Also WER ist hier gestraft?!" Und im nächsten Moment presste er auch schon sorgfältig sein Kopfkissen an seine Ohren, denn nun würde wieder ein langer Schwall von Gemecker ihrerseits folgen. Damit sie sich endlich näher kommen und einander besser kennen und verstehen lernen, sollten sie für eine Woche in einem Zimmer schlafen. Na schön, glücklicherweise wenigstens auf getrennten Futons, aber selbst das selbe Haus oder die selbe Schule war für sie beide zu eng. Was er auch tat, sie fand immer einen Grund, ihn zu schlagen oder anzumaulen. Man, dieses Mädchen konnte man echt nicht verstehen. Andere Mädchen waren doch verrückt nach ihm. Aber Akane im Gegensatz, schien ihn wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen. Aber was machte das schon. So ein verrücktes, hässliches Mädchen als Fan zu haben, war sicher auch keine Freude. Wenn sie wenigstens nur... einen Tag lang netter wäre. Er erhoffte sich ja keine tiefe Freundschaft. Nur mal einen Tag ausspannen, keine Angst vorm nächsten Schritt zu haben, da eventuelles Todesurteil durch Hammer oder modernisiert: Waschbecken. Nach einer langen Weile, die er so mit zugehaltenen Ohren dagelegen hatte, machte er es sich endlich etwas bequemer und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Na toll. Jetzt musste die auch noch schnarchen. "Was für ein grässliches Mädchen. Sogar im Schlaf ist sie..." Er kräuselte die Stirn als er seinen Kopf zu ihr gedreht hatte und sie ansah. "Eigentlich sieht sie sehr friedlich und harmlos aus, wenn sie schläft. Zur Abwechslung mal... fast schon sympathisch. Kaum zu fassen, dass sie in echt so unausstehlich ist." Wolken zogen vor den Mond, der bis eben noch schwach ihr Gesicht beleuchtet hatte und nun sah er gar nichts mehr. Er verzog das Gesicht wieder. "Trotzdem... Die schnarcht ja schlimmer als mein Alter. Wie soll ich da heute noch einschlafen können?" Und wieder diente das gute Kopfkissen als Schallwand. Doch was bei normalen Leuten höchstens eine kleine Laubsäge war, war bei Akane mindestens eine Motorsäge. Eine frisierte Motorsäge mit stufenlos steigender Stärke. Mit jedem Atemzug wurde sie lauter. Das war ihm zu viel. Selbst sein gutes Kissen konnte da nicht mehr helfen. Wütend stampfte er aus dem Zimmer. "Ups. Ich sollte vielleicht leiser sein. Andere wollten schließlich SCHLAFEN!!" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu. "Vielleicht hilft mir ja ein Glas warme Milch, besser einzuschlafen. Ich bin todmüde..." Damit schleppte er sich die Treppe hinab.   
  
Im selben Moment jedoch wurde das Fenster des Gästezimmers, was Akane und Ranma sich für die nächsten sieben Tage teilen sollten, von außen leise aufgeschoben. Die Nacht war schwarz und sternenlos. In der absoluten Dunkelheit erkannte man nur mit großer Mühe, dass eine Gestalt mit sehr schlankem und gut gebautem Körper geschmeidig hereinkletterte und lautlos auf den Boden hopste.   
  
"Aiya. So dunkel, ich nicht kann sehen. Aber Airen schnarcht so laut wie immer." Langsam tastete sich der Eindringling vor. So lange bis er schließlich auf einen ebenso schlanken Körper stieß. Als seine Hände den weiblichen Körper notgedrungen ertasteten zuckte die Gestalt zusammen. "Airen sich haben verwandelt vor schlafen gehen? Aber macht nichts. Mixtur auch wirken wenn er wieder Mann ist morgen." Mit ihren Zähnen biss sie den kleinen Deckel eines Fläschchens, das sie aus ihrer Tasche hervorgeholt hatte herunter und tastete dann nach dem Kopf des vor ihr schlafenden Körpers. "Vorhin es nicht hat geklappt, weil Machofrau uns gestört hat. War zu riskant. Du darfst nur mich ansehen als erste Person, damit Zauber kann wirken." murmelte sie achtlos vor sich her. "Aber erst trinken!" Quietschend japste sie auf und stopfte der schlafenden Person den Flaschenhals in den Mund, um ihr das Gebräu hinunterzuspülen. Ein lautes Schluckgeräusch ertönte in der Stille der Nacht. "Aiya! Ist perfekt!"  
  
Auf einmal wurde das Licht angeknipst. Ranma stand im Türrahmen und schaute verwundert auf die beiden Mädchen herab. "Shampoo! Was machst du hier? Und was tust du da mit Akane?"  
  
Shampoos Augen weiteten sich in großer Verwirrung, fast schon zu sagen Panik. "Aiya! Airen ist da, aber wenn Airen nicht ist, der hat geschluckt Mixtur, dann....... Hah?! Was du tun hier in Airens Zimmer?!"  
  
Hustend wurde nun auch Akane endlich wach. Blinzelnd öffnete sie unter Shampoo, die sich mit unerklärlich großer Besorgnis über sie beugte, die Augen. Reste der Mixtur flossen ihr an den Mundwinkeln hinab. "Sha-Shampoo? Du hier? Was... Was hast du mir da gegeben? Wolltest du mich etwa vergiften?" fragte sie erschrocken über den entsetzlichen Geschmack, der auf ihrer Zunge lag und in ihrem Hals unendlich kratzte und brannte und geriet dabei in immer neue Hustenanfälle.   
  
"Was zum Teufel hast du Akane gegeben?!" rief Ranma mit ihn selbst erschreckend großer Sorge um Akane und eilte auf sie zu.   
  
"Aiya! Nicht Airen ansehen!" schrie Shampoo im selben Augenblick verzweifelt, doch es war bereits zu spät. Akanes Blick wanderte zu dem Ranmas hinauf und als sich ihre Augen trafen, wusste Shampoo, dass all ihre Mühe umsonst war. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer.   
  
Akane erhob sich und fiel Ranma in die Arme. "Sie hat versucht mich umzubringen" flüsterte sie ihm ängstlich ins Ohr und presste sich schutzsuchend fest an ihn.   
  
  
  
  
---  
_Sodele. Diese Idee schiebe ich jetzt schon fast ein Jahr vor mir her. Öhm... Tja, das erste Kapitel ist irgendwie an einigen Stellen etwas schmutziger geworden als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Öhm... öhm... Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das kam. Ich versuch' mich neu zu entdecken? Würd' mich freuen, wenn ihr mir verratet, ob es Sinn macht, dies hier fortzusetzen. *lieb guck*  
  
EDIT: Zu Ranmas 'komischem' Verhalten - Verweis auf Manga. Ranma posiert vor dem Spiegel als er seine Mutter treffen will. Ranma zweifelt daran, dass er ein Frauenheld ist, als Shampoo ihn abweist. Etc etc. Fazit: Ranma IST ganz einfach komisch._ ^^


End file.
